Mock Town
is a port of Jaya. It is inhabited mostly by pirates, despite it looking like a resort. It made its debut in Chapter 222 and Episode 146. About Pirates who dwell here tend to judge their level of skill and power based on their assigned bounties, meaning those carrying bounties above average ( 10,000,000- 20,000,000) are often respected more by the citizens. The town itself is built on the money that the pirates spend inside it freely. For that reason alone, though fighting does occur in the town, the pirates rarely attack the people living there. As stated by the bartender at the pub Nami, Zoro, and Luffy visit, a normal person would say they hate the town, but there are not many normal people here.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Mock town information. The Log Pose will change after four days, however the Straw Hat crew left in less than two days, so the magnetic field of Skypiea was still locked into the log pose. History The most famous mentioning of Mock Town comes from Jew Wall's ship log book, who mentioned the "Town of Mockery". Roshio is killed by Bellamy in the town when the storyline first reveals the town of mockery.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 222 and Episode 146, Bellamy and Roshio. Later, the Straw Hat Pirates arrive trying to find information on Sky Island. Luffy, Zoro and Nami head off to find information.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Zoro, Nami and Luffy enter the town. However the trio ends up at a pub where Bellamy attempts to pick a fight with them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 224 and Episode 146, Bellamy picks a fight with the Straw Hats. After Bellamy humiliates the trio because they refused to fight him back, the three leave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 225 and Episode 147, Bellamy and crew go wild against the Straw Hats. Later that night, a drunk was looking at the wanted posters and was shocked to see Luffy and Zoro's new bounties. Bellamy's crew laughed about their attack against the "Saruyama Alliance" and stealing their gold, but not before the drunk rushed into the pub and told everyone that Luffy's bounty is 100,000,000 and Zoro's bounty is 60,000,000. The people in the pub panicked until Bellamy arrogantly claims that they are afraid of fake bounties. As everyone continue to enjoy themselves, Luffy screams at Bellamy to come out of the pub. Bellamy refused to surrender the gold to Luffy and he begins to attack him with his devil fruit powers. Luffy still refuses to fight back as Bellamy keeps using his Spring Snipe attack. After a few attacks, Bellamy unleashed his ultimate move, the Spring Hopper. While Bellamy becomes quicker and quicker to build up his attack, he mocks at Luffy about the city of gold, Sky Island, and being a disgrace of a pirate. As Bellamy rockets towards him, an enraged Luffy finally attacks with one massive punch and strikes Bellamy down. After their Captain's defeat the Bellamy Pirates found out that the bounties are real, Luffy took the gold and heads back to Cricket's house.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 232 and Episode 155, Bellamy's defeat. After this humiliating defeat, Bellamy was forced to fight against Sarkies via the powers of Donquixote Doflamingo. The Shichibukai discarded them from his affiliation, and forced Sarkies to deal a death blow to Bellamy informing them that they are too weak for the New Age coming. Notable Places Pub is a bar where Luffy met Blackbeard and later Bellamy. There was an incident where Bellamy tried to test Luffy to see if he was fit to join the New Pirate Age by offering Luffy a drink. But when Luffy was thanking him, Bellamy sees that he is not fit for the New Age so he grabbed Luffy's head and slammed it onto the table, breaking the table in half in the process. This bar serves as the Bellamy Pirates' hangout. The bartender of this bar is Terry. The bar made its debut in Chapter 223 and Episode 146. Tropical Hotel The is a hotel located in Mock Town. Bellamy and his crew reside there. The owner of this hotel is Spector, and he refused all other customers due to being intimidated by Bellamy. The hotel made its debut in Chapter 223 and Episode 146. Inhabitants * Spector * Terry * Bellamy Pirates * Jobo Pirates Seen in Mock Town * Hokahoka Pirates * Bellamy Pirates * Roshio Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates * Saruyama Alliance * Straw Hat Pirates * Donquixote Doflamingo Trivia *The name of the town is reflected in the story as the Straw Hat Pirates have been mocked in this town by the Bellamy Pirates for foolishly believing in their dreams. References it:Mock Town Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Towns